birdmenfandomcom-20200222-history
Seraph
Seraphim (セラフ , Serafu)Birdmen Manga: Chapter 10, also known as Birdman (鳥男 (とりおとこ) , Toriotoko), are a subspecies of humans created by Eden. Unawakened seraphs are known as Cherubs or Eggs (卵 (たまご) , Tamago).Birdmen Manga: Chapter 17 They are the most successful of Eden's works.Birdmen Manga: Chapter 31 History Originally, there were ten seraphim under the control of Eden. However as their evolution progressed, their need for verbal communication disappeared and nine of those seraphim eventually became unable to communicate with humans, having first lost their ability to speak. As a result, it became difficult to obtain mutual understanding between them and humans. The seraphs eventually shut themselves off and stopped paying attention to their surroundings, looking at humans as if they were part of the scenery and losing all interest in animals and plants. Due to that seclusion, they lost their power of imagination and became unable to feel anything but the most basic of emotions. Eva was the youngest of the original seraphim and the only one who did not lose her ability to speak. As a result, she was the only one who was not disposed of among the ten. All current seraphim in the series are her direct descendants.Birdmen Manga: Chapter 19 Description When not transformed, seraphim look like normal humans with the exception of a black, wing-shaped mark on their backs between their shoulder bones.Birdmen Manga: Chapter 1 This mark can be hidden by clothing or make-up.Birdmen Manga: Chapter 15 When transformed, seraphim sprout wings from the wing-shaped mark. The mass making up their wings is represented by black tendrils that can then be controlled by the seraph and used to form various objects including weapons, armors, masks and helmets. The size and wing shape of a seraph determines which genetic string they belong to. Most seraph default to donning only the armor, although they may choose to wear the mask and helmet when flying or when encountering a blackout. Each seraph's armor and helmet design differs slightly from another seraph's in addition to being color coded, allowing them to be distinguished from each other. When using their abilities, a seraph's eyes become red and ringed.Birdmen Manga: Chapter 24 All seraphs share the same blood test values which are comparable to that of top class athletes. Although their DNA may be different, Tatsume Naoyuki hypothesizes that their physical conditions and mental states are connected and that every thought and action could have a huge impact on the group.Birdmen Manga: Chapter 13 Seraphication and Type S-W1 Seraphication (セラフ化 (セラフか), Serafuka) is the term used to denote the transformation of a human into a seraph. All currently known seraphim in the series are of the type S-W1, called as such based on the name of the gene rewriting virus responsible for their transformation. The human's transformation itself occurs via the intake of a seraph's blood, usually when the receiving party is severely injured or close to death. If successful, the human will be converted into a seraph and will completely recover from any injuries or ailments sustained, such as diseases, allergies and poison, in a very short amount of time. However, the gene expression rate of the virus is at maximum 10% even under optimum conditions, so the probability of being turned into a seraph is extremely low.Birdmen Manga: Chapter 30 Most seraphs are children, with the only adult seraph being the original, Eva Oulu.Birdmen Manga: Chapter 33 Tatsume Naoyuki hypothesizes that only youths are able to be transformed into seraphs, as the gene might require people whose cells have yet to mature.Birdmen Manga: Chapter 14 Abilities Seraphim have the basic ability to sprout wings from the wing-shaped marks on their backs. However, training is required for them to learn how to fly.Birdmen Manga: Chapter 5 In order to fight the blackouts, being able to fly is a necessary skill. If the seraph has insufficient wing mass, either due to being sliced offBirdmen Manga: Chapter 8, damagedBirdmen Manga: Chapter 28 or having channeled the wing mass for other purposes, they will be rendered unable to fly until their wing mass has regenerated.Birdmen Manga: Chapter 12 This wing mass will increase over time and eventually, the seraph can manipulate their wing mass to form a full-body armor and helmet around themselves, the defense capabilities of which depends on their wing mass, with larger wing mass producing tougher armor. The wing mass can also be shifted to form spikes or shields. Their armor protects them from extreme temperaturesBirdmen Manga: Chapter 6 and grants a high level of resistance towards electrical attacksBirdmen Manga: Chapter 27, in addition to masking their identity. However, it is weak to sharp weapons such as knives and weapons that can penetrate the armor including metal polesBirdmen Manga: Chapter 28 and poisoned bullets. A transformed seraph can induce the same state of transformation on other seraphs by touching their bare skin. All seraphim have higher than normal recovery speed, able to recover from serious wounds and injures in a short amount of time.Birdmen Manga: Chapter 2 This ability extends to any medical conditions they may have, including myopia, hyperopia, or allergies before their conversion.Birdmen Manga: Chapter 3 However, if the damage is too severe, the seraph will not be able to recover and will perish. Seraphs are also vulnerable to poison, and exposure to poisoned weapons or gas can cause them serious pain or even death. Seraphim are able to communicate with each other using a skill known as Silentwing (サイレントウイング , Sairentouingu). Also known as Tweet (ツイート , Tsuīto) by the Bird Club members, silentwing enables telepathic communication with each other over large distances using alpha waves (a波 (エーは) , Ē wa). Only awakened seraphim are able to use the ability, while cherubs are able to listen in but are unable to reply. The alpha waves produced via silentwing can be collected by receivers that can then be used to determine the seraph's location. There is a variation of silentwing that some seraphim are capable of using. It is a communication channel between only two seraphs and the alpha wave usage of this variation is extremely low, such that it is almost undetectable.Birdmen Manga: Chapter 23 hearing the "voice" of people.]] Some seraphs such as Takayama Sou are capable of hearing the "Voice" (声 (こえ) , Koe) of people and animals whose lives are in danger or are close to dying, although the phenomenon is more akin to hearing their thoughts and wishes. The voice is accompanied by a severe pain in the seraph's wings. Each type of voice has its own intensity. Animal voices are only some what startling and can only be heard if they are in close proximity, lasting for a few seconds. On the other hand human voices are the loudest and the most painful for the seraphs, and their voices only subside when the seraph does something about it. Voices cannot be heard unless the seraph is transformed and the duration of the screams depends on the distance and severity. When using their powers, seraphs can only affect others within a certain radius of themselves. By linking hands with other seraphs, this range as well as the strength and potency of the ability can be increased. Abilities can also be combined through this linking, such as allowing a Bellwether to control humans by first linking with them via a Linker's ability. First Ability A First Ability (第一特化能力 (フアーストアビリテイ) , Fuāsutoabiriti) is a specialized ability that a seraph gains the moment they awaken. The ability obtained depends on the character, personality and mentality of the seraph. List of First Abilities *Bellwether *Berserker *Booster *Life Stealer *Linker *Negotiator *Profiler *Seeker *Spreader *Trickster Others *Transcender Known Seraphs Eden Eden has numerous farms spread out across the world specifically for holding unawakened seraphs. There are at least 47 unawakened seraphs that are under their control, along with a fair share of awakened seraphs. The following seraphs are under Eden's jurisdiction. Wild A term coined by Fox, wild seraphs mainly refer to seraphs who are not affiliated with Eden or the Red Eye Institute of Life Sciences, such as the members of the Bird Club. References it:Serafini Category:Birdmen Category:Terminology